Sweet Lemonade
by Dillusional Realist
Summary: A summer rendezvous with Sakura & Syaoran...A fluffly, PWP ficcie! Please r/r!!


Disclaimers: Not mine…wishful thinking. Not mine. CLAMP's. Kondasha's. Even Nelvana's (shudder). 

This takes place a few days after movie 2. Enjoy!

__

Sweet Lemonade

The sun rose early that day, chasing away the stars and the moon. The birds sang their melodies earlier that day too. Maybe it was the warm scent that hung in the air that smelled like pure rain fallen on grass. Or maybe it was that the Nadeshiko Festival had just ended a few days ago. Maybe it was pure coincidence. Whatever made everything happen earlier that day did not have an effect on Syaoran, for obviously he was late. 

"Gods…why did I have to spend an hour searching for the perfect attire?!" he scolded at himself. He strode down the sidewalk in long, quick steps, the sun now hanging high up in the sky.

The roads seem to stretch endlessly that day. He quickened his pace, almost a running speed but decided to keep his composure. His sandals clapped loudly against the smooth stone of the roads. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached a familiar yellow house that sat homely on it's lawn.

He took in a deep breath, trying not to let the crimson hue show on his face. Slowly, Syaoran made his way up the steps and stood on the porch. Gathering up what ever was left of his courage, he knocked on the door. It slowly opened and an all too familiar face appeared.

"YOU?!" Syaoran remarked, glaring.

  
"KAIJUUUUUU!!" he roared back.

Sparks of electricity shot from their eyes, their faces engaged in a staring contest. Syaoran was ready to jump him and strangle that male but something took him aback.

"Touya-kun!" a feminine voice shouted from down the hall, "Is that Syaoran-kun??" 

"Ie…" Touya lied, snickering at the furious boy. "It's just a mangle, old dog who scratched on the door…"

Syaoran made a fist and was ready to ram it into his face, but then she appeared.

"Sakura-chan…" he swooned almost dreamily.   
  
"Touya-kun! Dogs can't ring doorbells!!" she scolded her big brother before turning to a bright red Syaoran at the door. She smiled at him and welcomed him in. 

"I'm preparing our lunch!" she said cheerfully. "Are sandwiches okay?" 

"H…hai…" he stuttered, barely able to get the words out. 

Touya smirked at them and retreated back to his room. 

"Syaoran-kun, would you mind getting me some lemons from the refrigerator??" she asked sweetly, placing meat in between the soft slices of bread. 

He felt his knees give way, but managed to get out a nod and stumbled over to the refrigerator. He took out a bag of lemons and gently placed them on the countertop next to Sakura. 

She wrapped up the sandwiches and placed them in a small basket before taking out a pitcher and a juicer. He watched intently her every move. Once again, he felt his cheeks burning. She cut the lemons and started squeezing them, getting the sour juice out. An odd silence formed between them before Sakura broke it.

"Syaoran-kun, do you want to try it?" she asked.

He blinked, then felt his stomach lurch forward, before nodding. He took a lemon half and pressed it against the juicer. He juiced the lemon quickly…and hastily. Suddenly, he felt a drop of juice splash against his eye and burn.

"Itai…" he said softly, placing his hand to his eye.

"Daijobu, Syaoran-kun?" she asked worriedly.

She placed a hand where his hand on his eye laid and he immediately pulled back. Her eyes were full of concern as she waited for a response.

  
"Yea."

She grinned, and he felt his heart skip a few beats. Sakura finished the rest of the juicing, but Syaoran got to dump in the sugar and stir it thoroughly. Sakura-chan poured the lemonade into bottles and packed them away, with the sandwiches and the other goodies. 

"All done!" she exclaimed happily, putting the apron away.   


He smiled at her, and they slipped on their shoes and left, but not before Sakura told her brother they were leaving and Syaoran went through an interrogation. 

Thin clouds drifted lazily across the blue skies, a warm breeze blowing, carrying the scent of summer. The two walked down the sidewalk together, towards the park. They carried on bits and pieces of a conversation, Syaoran being too nervous to speak fluently.

Finally, the two reached their destination. They walked across the playground and into the woods, until they finally came into a clearing filled with cherry blossom trees. Hundreds of pink, velvet petals danced around, drifting onto the grass or into the small lake. Syaoran, being the gentleman that he is, laid out a blanket and they sat down.

Sakura unpacked the sandwiches and they both began to eat. Syaoran, feeling a bit less stressed, loosened up, and they sat comfortably and happily in each others' presence. 

"Syaoran, are you going back to China…?" she asked out of the blue.

"Hai…in a week," he said after hesitating for awhile.

A gust of wind blew, scattering more petals. Syaoran looked at Sakura, her amber hair waving in the wind, her flowered spring dress too. He felt his hands grow cold and he swallowed the remains of his sandwich. 

"We still have a week…" Syaoran said, hoping it would compensate a little.

He heard her choke back a cry, before she turned to him, her expression full of emotion. She gave a weak smile before speaking.

"Syaoran-kun," she said softly, "do you feel uncomfortable around me?" 

He nearly collapsed. "Of course not!" he said all too quickly.

She giggled, causing him to blush furiously. "It's just that…I sometimes get…" he started, not able to finish.

Sakura chuckled louder and smiled. "I understand."

With that, Syaoran felt much better, a smug smile on his face. They ate their lunches, talking and reminiscing. After they polished off the sandwiches, most of the lemonade, and the cookies, they sat near the pond, watching their reflections. 

Lily pads swam by, dragonflies occasionally swarming over the blossoms. The afternoon dawdled by, the two enjoying themselves. Syaoran taught Sakura how to skip stones and they spent hours, just watching the ripples dissolve into the water. Words weren't necessary. They just wanted to be in each other's company. 

The sun sank lower into the horizon, pink hues beginning to paint the horizon. They packed up their things and walked back out away from the seclusion. Before they left, Syaoran and Sakura took a picture of themselves near the pond, their faces pressed next to each other. It was a memoir of the day they had shared.

He walked her back to her house, the ivory moon hanging on the west the sun setting in the east. 

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun!" she thanked. "I had a great day, thanks to you." 

He smiled, and much to his surprise, Sakura-chan leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the cheek. His grin widened, his cheeks burned, as he embraced her in a strong hug. Tears clung to her eyes and they promised to spend the next week together. Sakura walked into her house and waved goodbye. 

Syaoran watched her leave before walking home, a song playing in his heart. 

__

Weeks later…

Syaoran opened his mailbox to find an envelope from Tomoeda. He quickly tossed the other mail aside and tore open the envelope.

It was a photo of them together at the lake. He smiled and flipped it over, where a small message was written.

__

Syaoran-kun,

I miss you…a lot. 

Love, 

Sakura

He felt his heart leap with joy as he tucked the photo safely into the envelope. Already, he began to plan for the next time he could return to Tomoeda.

What did you think? Was it okay? Please r/r!!

[Hehe, I know that you're reading this and laughing your head off, Raven. You too Marz! See, I can write sappy stuff! This is dedicated to Marz and Raven, who think I can't write (sap) well. : P I love/hate you guys!] 


End file.
